


Slushees!

by tompolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: You and Peter are on your second date... sitting in the park with blue raspberry and green apple slushees.





	Slushees!

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya’ll know what slushees are? I hope you do XD (I bet you do, I’m just making sure.) They’re basically shaved ice with a crap ton of sugary flavoring... but they’re hella good.

The park was a pretty place. A fountain glistened in the middle, and the grass was a beautul green. Trees had bloomed now that it was summer, and the fragrance of some flowers were carried through the air like the smell of fresh cookies in a kitchen. But perhaps the most heartwarming thing was that all of the benches were full: with dog walkers, bird watchers, athletes, and couples.  
You and Peter were one of them.  
The sun was beating down on you, so you had a stylish white hat perched on your hair, and sunglasses protecting your eyes. Your outfit also consisted of shorts, a slightly oversized t-shirt that was tied to the side, and a pair of flip-flops. Peter was wearing his usual geeky shirt and a pair of pants. He somehow always managed to look good in it.  
But there you were, sitting together on the park bench in the heat. And the most noticeable things were the neon slushees you and Peter held in your hands.  
Peter’s was green, for green apple, and yours was blue, for blue raspberry. You happily sipped on your icy treat, exchanging conversation with Peter on your date in the park. It was perfect in your eyes.  
When you finished the slushees, you and Peter got up to throw them away. At that moment, a little terrier bolted in front of you, causing you to lose your balance and fall right on top of poor Peter.  
When you finally reoriented yourself, you realized that you were still lying on Peter. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Peter!” you exclaim, and move to get up. But you find that you can’t, since his hands are on you’re hips, keeping you on his lap. His eyes are wide with shock and a bit of nervousness. You open your mouth to speak again, but Peter instead presses his lips to yours in a soft and gentle kiss. You’re caught by surprise, but at the same time, you’re not complaining. You simply move youe lips against his, until you realize... 

“Peter! Your lips are cold!!” you say, and giggle. “And green...” 

He blushes and grins up at you. “I could say the same to you, Y/N.” 

You laugh some more, until you peck Peter’s lips again. “I could get used to this.” 

“Kissing with slushie lips?” 

You snort, and pry his hands off your hips before pushing yourself into your feet, and helping Peter up. Wordlessly, you press your lips to Peter’s again and you kiss until an elderly couple yells at you something about PDA. You pull away, and poke Peter on the nose. 

“Just Kissing you. I could get used to it, Mr Parker.” 

He grins, and grabs your hand. “Let’s go then!” 

The next time you have slushees, there aren’t any dogs around to knock you over. But there is plenty of cold and sugary kissing.


End file.
